Souls and A Vampire
by Grim Slayer Reaper
Summary: Tsukune Aono, a demon weapon witch hybrid, is sent to Yokai Academy to monitor the Madness and must face the challenges of the school. Be it the Public Safety Commision, Anti-Thesis, or his 'harem'. Will he be able to deal with it all before he falls into madness?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater or Rosario+Vampire**, if I did then in Soul Eater there would have been a dating episode and if I owned Rosario+Vampire there would be a third season. The only thing I own is the right to right these stories. This is my first fan fic. So please no hateful comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As a writer I will try to update on a regular basis, be it once a week or once every two weeks. I will be going by the anime for both. I haven't read the manga for either yet.

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Enjerikku Chieno

Chapter One - Part One: How do I know if this is _**NORMAL?! **_

My name is Tsukune Aono, and I'm a death weapon. I was enrolled at the Death Weapon Mister Acadamey, or the DWMA. Right now I'm on a bus to my new school. Since the DWMA was nearly destroyed in the fight against the Kishen and Arachnai's forces some of the death weapons and miesters were sent to different locations to monitor the extent of the madness wavelength as a way to keep us students occupied. Some miesters and death weapons were placed in schools in different countries. But I wasn't sent to any country, but to a different world.

I was sent to the monster world to monitor to see if there was any repercussions of the Kishen's madness wavelength. Lord Death thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the monsters, or Yokai. They are extremely powerful, and if one was to succumb to the madness there would be grave consequences. Lord Death entrusted this task to me for a reason, I'm part witch. Because of this I have the ability to use some magic, but what makes me so special is that I can use magic without a wand. Most don't know about me being part witch, so far only Lord Death, Soul and Maka know. I still can't believe I'm going to a school for monsters.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Hey there, I'm glad you were able to come to talk with me about this situation Tsukune." said Lord Death with his kid like voice, one of his most unique characteristics. "Well I can't really say no to one of the people who helped turn my life around." Tsukune said, as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. I was called to meet Lord Death to discuss something really important. When I arrived he offered me a seat and some tea. It seemed weird at the moment, but I gratefully accepted.

"Do you know the nature of this meeting?" Lord Death asked me after a couple of sips. "No, not really, but if I had to guess from all the the students who have been leaving, you are closing the school temporarily." inquired Tsukune. _There has been a lot of students packing as if for a long absence _I thought. "While that is true, they are not only leaving due to the school's need of renovations, they have also been given many tasks." at this Death (A/N lets just call him Death as I am getting tired of calling him Lord) allowed Tsukune to absorb the information.

"What kind of tasks, Lord Death?" "Well, Tsukune, some of these task range from scouting for new weapons and miesters, to keeping an eye out for witch activity, and keeping an eye out for any effects of the Kishen's wavelength." again Death allowed Tsukune to think over the information. "So is that why I am here? To go an monitor for an long term effects of the madness wavelength." Tsukune said as a statement rather than a question. "Yes it is, but where your going is really special. It is a school for monsters. You see not all monsters from mythology are fake. This school has a special goal which I find important. It's goal is to help monsters coexist with humans. This includes witches, or those witches who choose not to be evil and only wish to live peacefully, unlike Medusa."

I knew why he didn't mention Arachnia. "So, why me?" _Like I have to ask._ "You being one of the only weapons who can fight without the need for miester. This means I don't have to send two students, and that the fact that any human who is discovered is sentenced to death. If that was the case I would have no power to save them. But with you being able to fight alone and that you can change into a weapon allows you to easily prove you are not human." Death stated.

"So where is this school?" I asked. _To think I'm going to such a school, where would it even be located?_ "The means of entering the dimension it resides in is in multiple locations, but you will be entering from a portal in Japan." he paused taking a moment to sip his tea. At this time I made two discoveries 1) How does he drink his tea if he has a mask on with no mouth hole, and 2) How am I gonna understand anyone!? After nearly choking on my tea I screamed out "How am I going to be able to understand anyone, or even write?! I don't know Japanese!"

Reverting to his original, scary as hell voice, Death said "CALM DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" At that point I was crying on the inside, wishing for a painless death. "I have the means of making you able to speak and write Japanese fluently." He said returning to his kid like voice again. _How does he do that? _thought Tsukune_. _Picking up a box from the floor and handing it to me, he said "These ear buds and cufflinks will allow you to speak and write fluently in any know language. All you have to do is put them on and think of the language in which you wish to read or write in and you will. Go ahead and try them, the ear buds allow you to understand any language said and speak in that language."

They had a skull, much like Death's mask on the face of the buds and cufflinks. So after Tsukune put them on Death said something that sound like Japanesse. "What?" Tsukune asked sounding as confused as a person in his situation should. "Oh, silly me. I forgot, they run on magic, so you will have to imbue them with some of your own for them." Death told me. Tsukune sweat dropped remembering what little training in magic he had. So he asked, " And how in the world am I to do that? I really wasn't taught how to use my magic so far as simple defensive and offensive spells."

He sighed, "Try focusing your magic over the outside of the ear bud, same goes for the cufflinks, into a glyph. Depending on the witch the glyph will be different, like how Medusa's magic manifested into snakes. Attach the glyph to the ear bud. Over time the glyph will dissipate, for right now imbue it with a little of your magic, to much and you'll weaken your self."

So doing this Tsukune focus his magic out of hands, like if he was placing a rune. When he was done a glowing blue gear was attached to the bud with a bolt. "Interesting, a gear and bolt. Different from what I suspected, I thought it would be an insect of some sort. I haven't seen that in a while. Interesting in deed." _I wonder if he can live up to the old user of those glyphs, _wondered Death. "How is Enjerikku Chieno doing, has he recovered from being nearly killed." asked Death. "He still won't come out, he hardly talks either. If he does its either in cryptic riddles or proverbs. He still helps though when I need him in a fight." Tsukune says in a rejected tone.

"Oh well, he'll get better sooner or later. So how has Kid been..."

_*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

What broke me from my focus was the creepy-ass bus driver had said something. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. "I asked if you were going to Yokai Academy?" _Oh yeah, that's the name of the school Death is sending me to_. "Yeah." I said, a bit creeped out since I was the only one on the bus. "Well kid, if I were you I'd be careful. Yokai Academy is a _very scary place_." he said as we stopped."Well, I think I've seen scarier." I said as I got off I heard him chuckle out "Sure you have."

As the bus pulled off, I took the time to observe my surroundings. There was the tunnel the bus came from behind me, a pumpkin headed scarecrow and a cliff to a blood red sea to my right, a scary dead looking forest to my left, and a forested graveyard and a would-be Haunted Mansion in front of me. '_That must be the school.' '__No duh, Shitlock Holmes.'__ 'You grace me with your presence finally. What took you, and whats with the hurtful language?' '__There is still some Ragnarok floating in your blood. I've been trying to get rid of it. It's been effecting me.'__ 'Well I hope you get it all out. With Ragnarok still in me I'm also affected. He's giving me perverted thoughts.'_

After a few seconds of our discussion, I noticed school would be starting soon so I started off. '_What do you mean? You've always had perverted thoughts.'__ 'Okay maybe a bit, but not as much compared to right now.' '__Crona has Ragnarok in him, and does he have perverted thoughts, no.'__ 'Well still, he's, well, Crona.' '__Yeah, yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses, its all you are.'_I then heard a strange squeaking noise. '_Do you know what that is?' '__I don't know, use you soul perception.'_ I focused till I could sense my and Enjerikku's souls. There seamed to be a pinkish soul and a silver soul so close it was as though they shared the same body, yet the silverish one looked suppressed. Not that it was not impossible. They had what looked like bat wings and fangs. '_Oh its just two people heading our way.'_

"Hey look out!" shouted a obviously female voice. "What?" I said as I turn toward the owner of the voice as a what I think was a bike tire collided with my face. Me and the rider were both thrown in the same direction. As I tried to get up my hand landed on something soft, so I curiously squeezed my hand. I heard a squeak, I turned toward the origin and found myself with the most cutest girl I've ever seen. She had bubblegum pink hair, beautiful alabaster skin, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. _'Yo, Romeo look at where your hand is.'__ 'Huh?'_ I looked down at my had and blushed, my hand was on her thigh.

If Enjerikku wasn't part of my blood, I would had a nose bleed. I jumped back spurting out, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to touch your thigh. I'm not some pervert!" '_Think again._' _'Shut up!' __'Just stating the facts.__' 'We'll talk about this later!" _I turned my attention back to the girl, she seemed to have regained so sense. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my bike. I have anemia and I got a little dizzy." she said with a voice that would put angels to shame. "No, It was my fault. I was just standing there." I quickly apologized.

"Oh no, you're hurt." she said pointing at my cheek, which must had been scratch when I face planted. "Oh, I'm okay. It's just a scratch." as I lifted my hand to assess the damage she stopped my hand and shook her head. "No. It's my fault you're hurt." She then took out a handkerchief and licked it, and then wiped the scraped clean. When she was done she stopped breathing mid breath. "I'm sorry, that scent so.." she stopped mid sentence and leaned forward over me. "I'm sorry. It's 'cause, I'm a vampire." she said before she flashed her fangs before plunging her fangs into his neck.

_'SHIT! Harden the blood. If she drinks it she could surcumb to madness.' __'Already on it, Shitlock Romeo Holmes!'_ I felt my blood stiffen in my neck, but still doing its job at keeping me alive. I felt her try to suck some more blood, but couldn't. She pulled away and pouted. "Meanie, why can't I suck your blood?" she said rather childish. Then Enjerikku, the black and crimson blood demon, burst forth from my back. Enjerikku has a black body, bandages around where his eyes used to be, a halo held up on two horns, studs on his shoulders and forearms, gauntlets, blocky hands, dragon-like wings, armor like plates on his chest, and shifting diagonal stripes of crimson across his entire body.

"What the Hell was that for? You trying to kill me?" He yelled at the poor girl. "Wh-what are you?" she asked. "It's who, not what, and I'm Enjerikku Chieno, and this," pointing down to my head, "is Tsukune Aono. Who the hell are you?" "I'm Moka Akashiya, and like I said, I'm vampire. I'm sorry Tsukune's blood just tasted so good. Even though I was only able to get some of the crust, it still tasted so good." Moka said. "What do I look like to you food?" "Wh-what? What do you mean? I was talking about Tsukune's blood. What are you anyway? she asked curiously.

"I am his blood you stupid bitch!" This earned a Moka on the verge of crying. "What the fuck was that for Enjerikku? She said she was sorry," turning to Moka I said, "Sorry, he hasn't been himself lately. He nearly died at the hands of his 'brother'. He still is sorta under the enfluence of his brother. He sorta got a bit corrupted from our battle with him." This earned a not so teary eyed Moka.

"Can you make him apologize?" she asked childishly. "Enjerikku apologize to Akashiya-san now. If you don't I'll tell Maka that you made a girl cry." I said smiling evilly. "Why the hell would you mention that girl. And I didn't make her cry Shitlock Holmes." he shouted at me. "Which one of us would you think Maka will believe me, or you?" I said slyly. "Fuck you, you heartless bastard." "If I didn't have a heart you would be dead." "You know what I mean. I'll apologize." he said defeated. After a while I noticed he wasn't talking.

"Aren't you going to appologize to Ms. Akashiya-san?" I asked angrilly. "Right after you grope her boobs." he said maniacally. This made both me and Moka blush. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD!" I screamed putting him in a headlock. He then hardened the blood in my arm and hand and force it to move up and forward. He then forced my hand onto Moka's breast and made clench, making Moka squeak and turn crimson. "And you called me a pervert." "THAT WAS YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF BLOOD DEMON! IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU, I WOULD KILL YOU! I'm sorry Moka, he is in my blood, so he can sometimes can take control of my body parts. Its extremely annoying at times." I then notice that she is laughing at us, some time after I released my hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT GIRLY?" demanded Enjerikku. "You guys argue like siblings. I just couldn't help it, you were just to funny." Moka said. "Well I'm glad that you are feel a lot better. Lets get going to school." I said helping her up. "Um, Tsukune how do you feel about my kind, you know vampires." she asked nervously while turning a heel and looking at the ground. "I haven't really met any real vampires.' '_I don't think Mosquito really counts as a Vampire' _ "So I'm really not prejudice against them, but I guess there pretty unique and cool." I answered.

"That's good, maybe we could be friends," Moka said happily, "I haven't really had any friends before." she then added sadly. "I would like to be your friend." I said back with a smile. She then tackled me to the ground, "That would be great Tsukune. I hope we become great friends." she said ecstatically. "Yo, Romeo and Juliet, I think we need to get going now, the welcoming ceremony will start soon." "Who's Romeo and Juliet?" Moka asked innocently. "Oh there no one special, just some old characters from an English play." I said knowing what Enjerikku meant. "Lets go then!" she said happily. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me up to start back of to school. "Lets try to meet up after the entrance ceremony." she said as we neared the school gates. "Okay, guess." I said as she left to go find a seat.

"Will you quit with the comments!" I said to Enjerikku. "What do you mean, I was just voicing my opinions." he said in a mock tone. "One of those comments she might understand." I spat back at him. "I'm going back in to sleep. Everyone starring at me." he said as he retreated back into my blood stream. "Good, to think I might get to recover some of my sanity." I said sounding tired. "We can't have that happening now, can we?" "Well, it would be nice to, but it doesn't seem like it. I'm starting to feel like multiple people are silently wishing for my death." "Really, now who would want that? I mean you were hand and hand with a nice cut of fine ass."

"You really looked at her butt. Dang. Ragnarok must really be influencing you." "I know right. I hope I can flush the rest of him from out of your bloodstream soon." "I know right? Damn it, I was talking out loud again wasn't I?" '_Great just what I need. People thinking I'm messed up in the head.' '__Thinking? They know you are.' _He then laughed and went to sleep. "Well might as well go find a seat." I said dejectedly.

_To be continued..._

I hope you guys and girls like this story so far. I had gotten the idea for this after a while after watching both of the amines. Like I said at the top I will try to update on a regular basis.

I got Enjerikku Cheino's name from the Japanese words for _Angelic Wisdom_, I know he doesn't seem like he's angelic or have any wisdom, but he is corrupted at the moment. I hope you guys will like him. So please comment, but no too hateful comments, this is my first attempt at a story.

Grim Reaper out.


	2. Chapter 1-2

**I do not own Soul Eater or Rosario+Vampire**, if I did then in Soul Eater there would have been a dating episode and if I owned Rosario+Vampire there would be a third season. The only thing I own is the right to write these stories. This is my first fan fic. So please no hateful comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As a writer I will try to update on a regular basis, be it could be once a week or once every two weeks. I will be going by the anime for both, but will include some characters from the manga. I haven't read the manga for either yet. Sorry if I use suffixes wrong.

God Pen: Thanks for the heads up. I'm still kind of new to writing stories. I actually started this as practice. There is no need to be sorry, I asked for it.

krikanalo: Thanks for the advice.

MoRGzy: Thanks for the advice. He will be changing a bit. But just a bit.

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Enjerikku Chieno

* * *

Chapter One - Part Two: How do I know if this is _**NORMAL?!**_

After this creepy guy, know as the Exorcist, finished his speech everyone exited the gym. When I started to go to my homeroom. Then I though, _'How the hell am I supposed to know were my room is if I can't understand the numbers.?' __'Ask someone.'_ So I walked up to someone who I think was a teacher and asked were room 3-1 was. She had orange hair, with two toughs on each side of her head. '_Maybe she's a cat like Blair.' _

"Um, excuse me, do you know room 3-1 is?"

"Oh that would be my classroom. I was just about to go there. Follow me!" she said cheerily. "But," she said in a slightly disappointed tone, "You need a note to be able to wear that." she said looking at my clothes.

I was wearing a trench coat, a black t-shirt with a blue gear d-cal on the front, black faded jeans, black Nikes with blue stripes. You could say my clothing was unorthodox as a student, but I liked it. "Oh really. Wait, I have a note somewhere. Oh, here you go." I said taking it from one of my inner coat pockets. When she read the signature she said,

"You know Lord Death, the Headmasters friend."

"Yah, you could say that. Oh and one thing don't tell anyone I know him. I don't like receiving special treatment just because I know someone."

When we got to the room I took the second to last seat in the row closest to the window. Just as I sat down the bell rang. Everyone else took there seats. I looked around, '_I guess Moka isn't in our class. Too bad. I liked her.' '__ More like you liked here boobs.__' _Enjerikku said childishly._ 'I thought you were alsleep?!' _I questioned angerily. _'__I wouldn't talk to someone who has control over your bodily functions. I could make your voice high-pitched, or even worse, give you a never-ending boner! Imagine everyones face. Ha.__' 'You wouldn't.' __'You want to bet.'_ he stated rather than asked. Just then the door opened.

"Sorry that I'm late. After the ceremony I got lost." At the sound of the voice I thought, '_That's Moka's voice._' Next thing I heard was all of the guys in class saying things like, "She's beautiful." "Forget beautiful, she's drop dead hot.". One comment got my attention. "I'd like to get a piece of that fine ass." Said a blonde haired, brute sitting in the seat next to me. '_Note to self; Keep him away from Moka. Scratch that; Keep all guys away from Moka. She is way to helpless.' '__Your just saying that so you don't get her taken away. You know you want her to.__' ' Okay fine what if I do? At least I got some manners, unlike the dumb-asses surrounding us.' '__True dat. I'm going to sleep. Learning is boring.__'_

"Oh, thats okay. I also get lost sometimes here, and I'm a teacher. How about you introduce yourself." the teacher said with her ever present happiness. "Just take a seat behind Aono-kun when your done."

At that Moka turned toward the class. "Hello, I'm Moka Akashiya. I hope we can all get along." When she spotted Tsukune she jumped at him saying. "Hey Tsukune, isn't this great we're in the same class."

"Yah Moka, isn't it great." I said with a dejected tone as I feel the killing intent from all of the guys in the class and hearing comments like "What's his connection with her." "I hope he leaves." "If not I'll kill him." Moka, being Moka, was blissfully unaware of all the commotion around her.

As she sat down Nekonome started talking to the class. "As you all know this is a school for monsters, by monsters. This school was created with one sole goal in mind, coexistence with humans. As you all are aware of, humans rule most of the planet. The parts they don't is were we monsters are forced to live. In order to survive we are forced to blend in with the humans." As she says this she drew a drawing of the Earth with stick-humans and stick-monsters with 'Coexistense' above it.

Just then the brute next to me chimed in with, "Wouldn't it just be easier to just kill the humans and molest the girls."

Mrs. Nekonome then said while looking at the attendence book, "You're Saizo Komiya right? Well to answer your question we can't. The humans outnumber us ten to one. There is just to many of them."

I decide to interrupt with, "Before you say you're stronger than any human. _**Humans**_," I say with emphasise,"have a knack to adapt to the occasion and overcome most obstacles deemed impossibles by others. They also have no natural weeknesses unlike some monsters. They also like leveling the playing field with said weeknesses and weapons of mass destrution. So to go against the entire human race would lead to the genocide of the monster races. No matter what side your on.

"Well said Mr. Aono, but next time please raise you hand." "Yes Mrs. Nekonome-sensei." I said while noticing the humiliated Saizo directing a impressive amount of killing intent at me. When class ended, since it was the first day there was no more classes, Moka dragged me around looking at the school. When we got to the vending machine she got some Tomato Juice, while I got Dr. Pepper. After a while of just sitting down enjoying our drinks I was lifted into the air by Saizo Komiya.

While I was lifted into the air I started to hear mumurs in the crowd. "Hey, isn't that Saizo Komiya?"

"Yah, from what I've heard he was sent here against his will."

"Yah, he molested and killed a whole bunch of human girls and was forced to come here."

"He must be quite the ladies man..." I pretended not to hear that last one, or I would be forced to kill the person who said that being able to molest a whole bunch of girls makes you a ladies man.

"Why are you hanging around with a wimp-ass like this punk when you you can be having fun with me. I'm Saizo Komiya." At this point I was restraining Enjerriku from ripping his head off.

'_Just let me show him whos the wimp-ass. He deserves it with what he has done. His soul is dark.__' 'We just can't kill him right in the middle of a crowd like this... but we can still scare him.' '__That's what I'm talking about. Yah Judgement Day for this fuck-tard is coming.__' _ _Make my eyes pitch black. That willl scare him shit-less, just like when I did it to Black*Star.' '__I like that idea. I still remember the look on his face, he still doesn't trust us, but it was hilarious!__'_

"Hey fuck-tard, are you gonna led me go or am I gonna have to kill you?" I said to Saizo.

He looked at me and said"What the fuck?! Whats up with you eyes?"

"If you don't put me down, I'll take your eyes right out of your head while you scream. I'm your worst nightmare." I then grabbed his wrist and snapped it. He dropped and looked as though he was struggling to not scream.

Before anything else could be done Moka grabbed my hand and said, "Sorry, but I'm already having fun with Tsukune." while pulling me away.

When we got to the roof she let go panting. "That was pretty scary huh? By the way how did you do that with your eyes? Is that what you eyes look like in monster form?"

"No, I had Enjerikku change my eye color. I can have them look like any color. Hey Moka, you don't really look like a Vampire. How come?"

"Well you see this?" she said while opening her collar exposing some clevage. "Um, Moka, what am I supose to be looking at."

Just than Enjerikku burst forth from my back. "Hey, how come he gets to look at your boobs. Why can't I?"

At that comment Moka turned blood red. "He's supposed to look at my Rosary."

"Oh, that cross with the weird eye gem that gives me the hebie-jebies. How much that worth?" he then start to try to take it off.

"Its not some piece of jewelery. It is a limiter on my powers. Without it I become a scary Vampire. It can't even take it off, so please stop it hurts." I then hit Enjerikku with my wavelength to get him to stop trying to take of the Rosary. Since he is my blood I get back lashed by the shock.

'_That hurts, oh well it was the only way of stoping him.' _I thought. "What the hell was that for?"

"It was the only way to get you to stop. I got hurt too, so we're even."

"Fine. But I get candy later." he said stopping his attempts.

"Wow, was that your Yokai?" she asked in awe.

"No, that was my soul wave lenghth. I am able to directly able to produce it and project it without any help."

"Whats a soul wave length?" She asked.

"Well how do I put it. Ah, think of it as everyone has a soul, and it emits a unhearable sound to most. Each soul has a different sound. I can see that sound. Everyone's looks different."

"Really? What does mine look like?"

"Wait, and I'll tell you." I then closed my eyes and emptied my mine till I saw mine and Enjerikku's souls. I then looked toward Moka's.

"Well yours is different. It's as though you have to souls."

"Is that bad?" she asked looking scared.

"Not necessarily. It may just be that it looks like that. It is pink with bat wings, fangs, and a halo. The other one though is similar. It is silver with bat wings, longer fangs, horns, and a tail. Weird though since it doesn't look like it's possessing you, more like suppressed. Like it's sealed away."

"Wow. That's cool. What does yours look like?"

"Well mine isn't that pretty. When someone is pure of heart and mind there soul is too. What someones body looks like plays a role too. When someone has succumb to madness and darkness the soul is twisted and warped. My soul has been put through some hardships."

"Like what?" she asked innocently.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh that's okay. Well, what kind of monster are you?"

"I don't know what to call myself. I'm one of a kind."

"Really that sounds lonely."

"Well not really I've had Enjerikku my whole life."

"What did you call him earlier, a blood demon? Is he like possessing you?"

"No. When I was little, my blood was replaced with blood infused with him in it. It made him able to harden my blood like earlier, and give me strength to."

"So that's why I couldn't drink your blood earlier. He hardened it just so I couldn't get any." she said with a pout.

"You got yourself a real keeper there huh. She thinks I hardened myself to keep her from drinking me up. Well here's a news flash for you girly, you don't just drink someone's blood without asking. Plus it might have driven you into madness. And I would hate to have to kill such I fine assed girl."

"What do you mean it would had driven me into madness?" she asked look a bit confused.

"Well you see, my blood is special, it is know as crimson blood, the final stage of black blood. Black blood is in essence maddening. It drives it's host into madness. When that happens a monster, a true monster, a mindless killing machines is made. It will seek out all souls to quench it's thirst for power. After awhile it has the chance to turn into the ultimate evil, a Kishen."

"A Kisen, that's silly. Thats just a scary story told to monsters when they are young. There's no way for a something that evil to exist." she said a bit scared.

"I assure you, they are real. The last Kishen alive was named Ashura, one of Deaths old guard. He strayed from Death to gain power which Death could not give him." I said in a serious tone.

"Keshin are so powerful, they can't be killed by normal means, only sealed. The only thing able to seal one is it's own skin. The way to seal one is to skin it alive, drain it of its blood and make a bag of its skin and put it in. And more powerful one is, the more sealed chains is need to keep it still. If the seals are broken, it has the ability to be reawakened. Lord Death was only able to seal Ashura once. Ashura was finally killed a few weeks ago after being awakened the year before, by one of Death's followers."

"Oh no. So for a year a Kishen was on the lose. How come no one knew?" she asked shocked.

"Oh, people knew, just not many." I said.

"So who ever killed him they must of been really powerful. Wait, you said that black blood made people mad, how come you aren't?" she asked.

"I was, but I was helped out by a follower of Death. He just couldn't have another Kishen running around." I said.

"Is there another way a Kishen is made?" she asked truely curiously.

"Well, if someone was to eat human souls their souls become Kishen eggs. After a while they can change if they've eaten enough."

"Wow. That's a lot to process." she said.

"Well you did ask." I said clearly amused.

"Hey how about we go look at the dorms Aono-san?" she suggested.

"Tsukune." I said.

"What?" she asked with a tilt of her head. 'She looks so cute confused.'

"Call me Tsukune, Moka-san."

"Okay, Tsukune. Lets go."

* * *

_*Time skip:One day*_

* * *

_RING~ RING~ BASH*_

_'Damn alarm clock. Made me go and break it. So Enjerikku hows the purge going.''__How do you think it's going you fuck-tard?__' 'Is insulting me the only way for you at this point to say no.' '__No. BUT IT'S FUN...HA. It seems the less in me the more it effects me.'__ 'Well, keep on it. I want you back to normal 'brother'. Its been annoying with you like this.' '__I'm working on it. I don't like it either. It's degrading.__' _

After that I got up and got ready for school. When I got out of the dorms I was pushed up against the wall by Saizo. "Looked like you had fun yesterday with Moka. You're gonna pay for that. Your form, your monster form. What is it?" He asked while punching the wall next to me.

'_This retard doesn't learn does he. Well looks like I might have to put on a light show. Vampires have silver hair, slitted red eyes and a big aura from what I remember reading around in that monster dictionary. Make my hair silver and my eyes slitted and I'll emmit a high frequency wave length. You ready?' '__Hell fuck yah. Lets make this fuck-tard piss his pants.__' _"Well Saizo, why tell you when I can show you."

At that point my hair bleed a steely silver, my eyes slit and blead into crimson, and I was emitting a crazy high soul wave length. '_Let's hope he pisses his pants and runs away quick. It's getting hard to maintain this high of a frequency.' _

"No way! You can't be a vampire!" he said as he backed away slowly.

"Well believe it. This is proof. Now leave me alone, if not you'll die a slow and painful death. That's not a threat, it's a promise." Due to the frequency of my soul my voice came out deep and scary sounding.

And with that he ran away saying, "This isn't over."

When he was gone Moka came up to me and said, "You're a Vampire too?"

Whispering I said, "Not really, all show. And now I pass out" I said as I fall into her arms. '_She smells nice, like flowers...' _were my last thoughts as I pass out.

When I woke up my head was on something soft, so I decide to squeeze it. I was reward with a familiar squeak. '_Huh sounded like when I accidentally squeezed Moka thigh...WAIT MOKA'S THIGH!' _I then shot up saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-muh," I was silence with a hand over my mouth.

"It's okay Tsukune. I know you didn't mean it. Now no more apologizing, ok." she said. I nodded and her hand was removed from my mouth. "Now we can go to class."

"Shit, I'm sorry Moka I didn't mean to" I was then lightly slapped.

"What was that for?" I asked Moka.

"I said no more apologizing. No matter what."

"Ok Moka-san. I didn't mean to make you late for class. How long was I out?" I asked her.

"Well, you were passed out for ten minutes and the bell rang five minutes ago." she said with her finger on her chin in a thinking postion.

"Well at least we won't get there to late. What will we say?" I asked her.

She got back into he thinking pose again. '_She looks cute like that._' "Well, since it's the second day, we could say we got lost." she said after a while.

"Great idea, lets go." With that we we got there Mrs. Nekonome asked us in her infinitly happy voice, "Where have you been, class started five minutes ago?"

"Sorry Mrs. Nekonome-sensei, we got lost." Moka said bowing.

"Well thats okay, just don't led it happen agian, 'kay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Nekonome-sensei." We said. After that we sat down and class continued. When lunch time came Moka asked, "Hey Tsukune, do you want to eat lunch on the roof?" she said timidly pressing her fingers together.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. So when we got to the roof we got out our lunch and started eating. Haft way through Moka started to scoot a little closer to me.

"Hey Tsukune, you said that you aren't a Vampire, but early you looked like a Vampire and you had a aura similar to one." she asked.

"Well Moka, do you remember yesterday when I said that Enjerikku could change my eye color?" I said. She nodded, "Well Enjerikku made my eyes slitted and red, and he can also change my hair color, so he changed it silver. And the aura I made with my soul wave length. Doing that I tired myself out, so I passed out."

"Okay." she said. She then moved closer, "Tsukune~" she said. Noticing how close she was I jumped back. "M-m-moka-san." She got closer, "Tsu-ku-ne~" she said getting even closer. "Moka-san." She got closer and was about to kiss me. '_What do I do?!' '__Kiss her, don't wuss out.'_ so with that I closed my eyes and leaned in. Just when I thought she was going to kiss me I felt a pain in my neck. '_What the fuck?_' I then opened my eyes to see pink. '_SHIT! SHE TRICKED ME! QUICK HARDEN THE BLOOD!' '__FUCK! THAT BITCH IS EATING ME!_'

With that Enjerikku exploded from my back and hit Moka in the head. He then yelled in her ear, "I'm not fucking food! Get the fuck off!"

She then detached her fangs from my neck with a glazed look in her eye. She then purred out, "That was the best tasting blood I've ever had." She then closed her eyes, held her head in her hands, and gained a blush. "That was also my first time sucking blood from a person. I'll never forget it." '_I bet you want to be one of her other firsts too.'__ 'I already am.' '__When did you get laid, I don't remember that happening.'__ 'I'm her first friend.' '__Wow, not surprising.'_

"Moka, how do you feel?" I asked her getting ready.

"I feel fine Tsukune. Why?" she then asked.

"Do you not remember the whole conversation on how black blood maddens people? I'm surprised to see she is still capable of rational though, by now my blood would be so maddening it would make someone into a bloodthirsty killing machine."

"Maybe it has to do with being corrupt with Ragnarok, since he was purified by Moka when Crona and them fought under Death City." I said after a moment of thought.

"That's right! Since he was purified, and that in small amounts his blood is apparently more potent than usual, that it is somewhat calming the maddness. But still she should be pretty blood thirsty."

After a second Enjerikku yelled, "Wait a minute, I'm no longer wanting to grope Moka or terrorize you with meaninglessly stupid pranks. I think when she drank your blood she drank the rest of the corrupt." he said sounding like his old self.

"It's good to have you back buddy. Well since she also drank the rest of Ragnarok the blood is even less maddening. And since Vampires have a natural blood thirst it shouldn't be any more then usual."

"Maybe, but you should place a blood tracker on her." he said after a moment of thinking.

"Um, whats a blood tracker?" she asked completely confused.

"Well, a blood tracker is basically a object that is made up of blood, usually a ring or bracelet, and it allows me to sense your soul wave length without limits. It will also inform me of your physical and mental condition, weather you are hurt, tortured, knocked unconscious, or distressed. It is extremely helpful." I paused for her to absorb the information.

"So how long will I have to wear this?" she asked.

"Well, that's the problem, I have no clue. It could be for a week, a month, a year, or possibly a decade. So do you want one, it is extremely helpful, I could know when your in trouble right away. If you do want one which would you want it to be, a bracelet, a ring, a hair clip, necklace. I would prefer the ring sense it is not in the way and is not as easily removed." I wanted it to be the ring, people would think that she was married somehow or was in a arranged marriage and they would stop trying to molest her and take advantage of her innocent nature.

"S-sure, I'd like it as a ring." she said hesitantly. '_Yes! That should keep those shame-less pervs off of her. I was starting to think I was going to have to stalk her to be sure of her personal safety. If anything happened to one of my only friends I would likely succumb to the madness...' _

"Sure thing Moka, it'll only take a second." I then had Enjerikku make a small wound on my finger tip and led the blood flow onto my open palm.

I then proceeded to shape it, I decided to a smaller version of her rosary on it. When I was satisfied with my work I started to inscribe it with some runes, unlike my normal ones that I make above an object I carved them into it leaving faintly glowing blue trails. I made the standard blood tracker runes I asked Moka, "Would you want to drink my blood on a normal basis?"

She sorta blushed a bit before saying, "Sure, but didn't you say whatever kept it from being maddening was no longer there?" '_She catches on quick.'_

"Yes, but if I were to inscribe a few extra runes on the ring you would be able to drink my blood. There is one drawback of the blood tracker, it must be empowered with the makers energy on a regular basis. I could every morning empower it with my magic with enough for the day till I refill it due to the fact that it is somewhat tiring if to much is empower it with to much at once." I explained.

"Okay Tsukune. Just don't try to much. I don't want you to pass out again." she said.

"It's okay. It will help me anyway with some much needed practice." When I was done I admired my handy work. '_What do you think?' '__Its good enough to but the most expensive of rings look like garbage. And since you idea was to make others think that she is married, it will make her imagenary husband/soon to be husband is rich discouraging most.'__ 'Yes! This is possibly the most amazing tracker I've made. Maka's, Soul's and the rest were never this good. I'm getting a lot better.' _

"Moka-san, what do you think?" I asked her while showing her the ring. Many emotions were on her face, surprise, wonder, and gratitude.

"Its so beautiful Tsukune." Moka squealed as she tackle/hugged me.

"Calm down some, okay. Let me put it on." With that Moka got off of me a held out her hand. I put it on and started to infuse it with some energy. When I was done I was mildly tired. "There now I can sense you without any limits. Now come class is going to start soon." I said to a very happy Moka busy admiring her new addition to her wardrobe.

"O~kay Tsukune." With that we started to go to class.

When we got to class it started. Class went on as usual. When class ended I walked Moka back to the dorms. When we got half-way through the forest a giant hand back slapped me into a grave stone. "Tsukune!" Moka screemed while running toward me.

"Ah, Moka did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" I asked still a bit dazed. '_Focus! They could be anywhere._' '_I know.'_ Just then Saizo walked out of the woods saying,

"Pathetic, and to think you were a Vampire. I told you I would make you pay and take Moka away." With that he started to change, his shirt ripped open, he grew a foot taller, plate like greyish green scales grew on his chest and he gained about forty pounds in muscle.

"Well Saizo, I have to admit, I thought you were ugly. Now I know it. Well since intimidating won't work this time I'll just have to fight you. I'll tell you this though, I can not guaranty the safety of that piece of shit you call a soul." With that I charged at Saize throwing a punch at him. When my fist landed I forced my soul wavelength into him.

"AH, What the fuck was that." He screamed stumbling away.

"That was your soul. It is rotten to the core. You are a danger to all here. In the name of Lord Death I claim your soul as that of the damned. NOW DIE" I then charged at Saizo, ready to kill him with a well placed soul punch to the jugular. A foot from him he kicked me back. I ran at him again, but yeilded the same results. '_Wait, look around with your soul perception.__' 'Okay, I don't know what your going at, but I'll do it.' _So with that I look stopped and focused on using my soul precept. When I did I was surprised. '_The bastards got us surrounded. Well looks like we have to either go in weapon mode, use magic, or use the blood?' '__Lets use magic, they'll think your just a witch. It's better others don't know that about us.'__ 'Yah, I agree. People don't need to know that.'_

"You can all come out. I know your there." I said to the area around us. Then about twenty of them came out of the bushes all in human form.

"Well now that you know that we we're here lets just kill you. Get him, no purebred can make fun of an outcast ayashi and get away with it." said the leader of them. With that they all changed into there monster forms. Most had blades growing out of their bodies while other looked like hybrids of different monsters.

"Well if being an outcast ayashi means that your a hybrid, then there must be a lot of you then. But enough of this, now lets turn the tables around. _**Vector Gear!**_" I then slammed my hands onto the ground onto the ground. Seconds later a giant blue gear appeared on the ground big enough to get under the ring of out casts surrounding the group. It started to glow brighter and then they all started to going flying around above the gear faster and faster till they got fast enough to thrown far away.

"Your a witch, what are you doing pretending you were the kind that hates border-beings the most?" asked Saizo.

"What I do is my business. Now it is your time to die. _**Vector Bolt**_!_**"**_ A bolt shaped rune appeared under me with the tip facing Saizo. I was then thrown at him. He reacted faster than I though and shoved me out of the way and toward Moka. "Moka-san!" When I hit her I maneuvered myself in order to make it so I take the fall.

When we hit the ground Moka was thrown of me with a _plink_. I then felt a unfamiliar weight in my hand. When I looked I saw Moka's Rosary. '_S__h__i__t'_ Me and Enjerikku thought before a bright pink light erupted from the direction of were Moka was thrown.

* * *

That was the second half of Chapter one. I hope you guys like the story so far. Next couple of chapters will follow them meeting the rest of Tsukune's 'Harem'. After that we'll begin the actual plot of the story. I will eventually upload a picture of Enjerikku and Tsukune, Tsukune's cufflinks and earbuds, along with Moka's ring. I will upload a new part of a chapter every Monday or other Monday depending on what is happening. I will upload as long as there are those who are willing to read it. Feel free to point out any mistakes I make, either grammer or with the characters. I do encourage people reminding me that I haven't upload a chapter in awhile. It show that you care and you want to read what I like. I would rather have that than no comments at all. Read and comment.

Grim Reaper out.


	3. Chapter 1-3

**I do not own Soul Eater or Rosario+Vampire**, if I did then in Soul Eater there would have been a dating episode and if I owned Rosario+Vampire there would be a third season. The only thing I own is the right to write these stories. This is my first fan fic. So please no hateful comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As a writer I will try to update on a regular basis, be it could be every Wednesday or every other Wednesday (that was a typo last update,sorry). I will be going by the anime for both, but will include some characters from the manga. I haven't read the manga for either yet. Sorry if I use suffixes wrong.

Also thanks for the comments. Real big confidence booster. Thanks again. Story time.

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Enjerikku Chieno

* * *

Chapter One - Part Three: How do I know if this is _**NORMAL?!**_

The sky turned red and the moon appeared bleed red. A powerful soul wavelength exploded from Moka as her hair bled to silver, and her bust and hips grew in size. When she opened her eyes they were red with a slit. Her wave length radiated with pride and nobility. She then stared at Saizo with annoyance. "**So, you are the reason I was woke up? Pathetic. And you call yourself a monster.**" she said with a voice full of pride and nobility.

"Silver hair, red slitted eyes, the massive aura, a S-class Super Vampire." he muttered in fear. "So what if you're a Vampire I'm still going to defeat you and make you my woman." he said slowly getting his wits back.

"**Well, if thats what you want come and get me.**" she said as she put her had on her hip. With that Saizo charged at her with his hand raised ready to hit her. When he got close enough he punched her. She didn't even budge. "**Is that it? Weak. Pathetic. Let me show you what true strength is.**" She then high kicked him in to the side of the cliff. "**Know your place!**" she said while moving a strand of hair from her face. "**What's this?**" she said examining the blood tracker on her ring finger.

"So, your the suppressed soul I saw earlier. Didn't think a person could have to souls. That would be the blood tracker I put on your other self. It allows me to see your soul and lets me know your physical and mental state. I put it on for her and your personal protection." I said getting up.

"**And who are you to say you did it for my protection?**" The other Moka said.

"I am Tsukune Aono. I am also your other self's friend." I said as I walked closer.

"**What are you anyway? From my other self's memory you said that you are one of a kind. You are not a witch because there are multiple of witches, so what are you really?"** she said as I came closer.

"I am a demon weapon witch hybrid. I also have the blood demon Enjerikku Chieno residing in me. That is all you need to know. Here is your rosary back." I said as I gave her back the rosary.

"**Why are you not scared of me? I am a vampire, the elite of monsters. But you are nothing but a hybrid, why are you not scared?**" she asked.

"Why should I be. You have given me no reason to do so. And you are still Moka Akashyia, my friend. Why should I be afraid of a friend?"

"**You are a interesting person Tsukune. I am tired, I have not been out for a long time. Watch over my other self or I'll show you your place.**" She said as she reverted back to her other self and fainted.

I rushed over and caught her. "I've got you Moka." I said while takeing of my coat and balling it up and puting it under her head. I sat down against a headstone and started to talk with Enjerikku. '_What do you think about Moka?' '__What about her? She has two personalities, she is nice and friendly yet cold and calculating. What else do you mean?__' 'Do you think there is any fear of either personality becoming maddened and going on a rampage?' '__I don't think so. She seems to be okay right now, so we shouldn't worry. So what did I do while I was corrupted, it's kind of fuzzy.__'_

After I told him what he did he said to me, '_I'm so disgraced with myself. I need to apologize for what 'I' did to her and you. Did I really make you grope her boobs?__' 'Yes, and you also tried to steal her rosary.' '__Damnit! Damned Raganarok and his stupid perverted thoughs. I think she waking up._' Moka was waking up from her nap. She looked around confused. When she saw me she jumped at me and hugged me.

"Thank you Tsukune for protecting me from those guys. I'm sorry you had to fight because of me." she said looking teary eyed. '_Is she really sorry for me saving her?' _I then lightly flicked her in the nose. "Huh, what was that for?" she said holding her nose.

"You told me no saying sorry no matter what. I did that because you need to know I am not sorry for protecting you. You need to know that since you are my friend I will protect you when it is needed." I said to her looking her in the eyes. "Plus, it was fun. Did you see the look on Saizo's face when all of his pals were thrown away?" I asked in a less serious happy go lucky voice.

She seemed to cheer up a bit and giggle out, "Yah, it was pretty funny. Oh, hears your coat back." I took my coat back and putting it on but not before noticing it smelled of flowers. '_Smells just like her...'_ "How were you able to do all that magic without a wand? I thought witches need a one to perform magic."

"Well, I don't know. I've always been able to do magic without a wand. It might be due to the fact that I'm part demon weapon. I've thought about it before, but never got a good guess." '_It may be due to the fact that my mother was one of the most powerful witches who ever lived...'_

"Well, maybe we should start going to the dorms. It's getting late." she said after a look at the setting sun.

"Sure. Oh yah, Enjerikku wanted to say some thing." with that said mentioned blood demon exploded from my back. When he was all the way out he put his hands together and bowed.

"I am so sorry for my previous behavior. I was not myself and should had more control. I hope you were not insulted or embarrassed from any of my comments and actions." he said still bowing.

Waving her hands in front of her she said, "No, no. It wasn't your fault, you were not yourself. So it is not you fault. So there is nothing to be sorry for."

With that Enjerikku nodded and retreated into my back, but not before saying, "Thank you Moka-san. I am glad you took nothing to heart at what I did."

"So, how about we leave, huh Moka-san?" I asked getting up and offering her a hand. She took it and nodded. While we were walking she put here head on my shoulder and started to slow down. '_Must still be tired.' _"Moka-san. You do know that if your still tired I can carry you? I don't really mind. You are still pretty tired, aren't you."

"No, no, I couldn't ask you that. Besides, your probably tired too." she said looking down.

"No not really." I said lying. "Plus, It'll be a lot faster."

After a while she said in a low voice while blushing, "O-okay." With that I picked her up bridal style and jumped up a bit before casting a vector bolt pointing toward the dorms under us. We were sent fly toward the dorms. Moka closed her eyes so tight while blushing.

When we landed in the area between the dorms. I put down Moka who still had her eyes closed. "We're here Moka. You can open your eyes now." I said chuckling.

"Th-thanks Tsukune." She then ran back to her dorm. '_Well, today was... fun.' '__Well, we were given a death threat, we gave a death threat, we were jump by about twenty monsters, and met Inner Moka. It was certainly different, though I wouldn't call it fun. Just not boring.'__ 'Yah, fun would just be to much. It was a lot better than that damned music box. At least nothing like that will ever happen again.' '__Come on, lets go to bed. You have school tomorrow.__' 'Yah, you're right.'_

With that I went back to the dorms and went to my room. My room didn't really have anything other than a bed, a dresser and a desk. It wasn't like I had anything to put up or anything. I never really had anything other than what was needed. I took of my coat and put it down in the chair at my desk. I sat down on my bed and took off my shoes.

I had to contact Lord Death so I created a rune on the floor and it started glowing. After a while Lord Death appeared. "Why hello Tsukune. How's it been? How was the first day of school?"

"It was okay I guess. I made a friend. Enjerikku is back to his old self. How's the other's they doing all right?"

"Yes. They all are doing fine. Maka, Soul, Ragnarok, and Crona are still out hunting down the rest of Arachie's forces. Kidd, Liz and Patty are hunting down Free and the other witches that helped out Medusa. Black*Star and Tsubaki are trying to track down Mosquito with Stein and Marie."

"How's the rebuilding going?" I asked. Death seemed to get annoyed. How you can tell with the mask on is a mystery. What's he look like under the mask anyway?

"Blair isn't really helping at all. I thought since she has magic she could help, but it starting to seem like a mistake. So what's your friends name? What's he like?"

"Um... well it's a she, and he name is Moka Akashyia." I said as a blush started growing on my face.

"Oh. Sorry. What's she like? Is she smart, cute?" he asked interested. '_Maybe Kidd doesn't really talk about friends. Or have friends to talk about.'_

"She is nice. She is also a bi-polor schizophrenic vampire. She also drank my blood." I said with some hesitate. "She has shown no signs of madness, but I made her a blood tracker just in case. A fail safe just like all the other trackers I've made is also there. If she was to succumb to madness, her soul would be expelled from her body, killing her. But only after a allotted time zone. If I were to be able to bring her back. That would be good." Death thought for a few moments before talking back.

"Does she seem like the kind of person who would succumb to the madness? We don't need one of the most powerful kinds of Yokai turning into a Kishen. I'm afraid no thing in this world or any other could stop her." he said in a serious voice. One very close to his scary as hell voice that made you silently wish for a painless quick death.

"No sir, I think the maddening effect is lessened."

"Oh how is this?"

"She has two souls Lord Death. One for each personality. I seems like they are sharing the body. So they might be distributing the burden between them. That and Tsukune inscribed calming wavelength emitters into the tracker she is wearing."

"Nice to see you again Enjerikku Chieno. How have you been? Have you recovered?" He said directing his attention to the now present blood demon on my back. He changed back to his cheery kid-like voice. '_How does he go from serious to carefree?' '__There is no explaining it. He just is._'

"I'm doing just fine. Yes I have recovered. As I saying, I don't think we need to worry about Mrs. Akashiya."

"Very well. Well, I have to go. Blair is 'distracting' the workers who are actually doing some thing." as he fades from veiw you can see him turning around Reaper Chopin Blair. He then yells out in his old S.A.H. ( A.s ) voice, "What are you thinking Blair? You're supposed to be working not ..." '_I would hate to be Blair right now._' Me and Enjerikku quiver in fear at the though of it.

I took off my shirt and jeans and put on some flanal pajama pants. I layed down on my bed and thought for a while. '_Hey Enjerikku. Do you think we'll ever be able to live a normal life. With like a family and friends? From what we've been through, I don't think so.' '__I don't know. So much has happen to you no person your age should have to go through. So I don't really know.__' 'What ever we go through, I'm glad you'll go through it with me. Good night brother.' '__Good night.__'_

*_**Flash back**_*

"Mommy, mommy. Look I made a golem." said a four year old Tsukune. He wore sneakers, a t-shirt with a gear decal on it, and jean shorts. He was holding up a small squirming statue that was alive.

"That's wonderful Tsukune. I'm sure your 'uncle' will be proud. You're growing up so fast. Just promise me you'll always stay the same." said Tsukune's mother with a small sad smile.

"Of course mommy. I'll always be your Tsukki-chan. So don't look sad. I like it when your happy" said the small Tsukune hugging his mom. "Oh yah, mommy. Me and Enjerikku came up with a new trick. Do you want to see it?" said the still energetic Tsukune.

"Sure, what is it. I know you and Enjerikku have been working on something. What is it?" she asked interested. Tsukune's face lit up into a smile.

"It's a surprise close your eyes. And no peaking." So following her son's orders, she closed her eyes.

'_Ready Enjerikku? This will make mommy smile.' '__I'm ready Tsukune._' With that Enjerikku did the trick. "Okay mommy you can open your eyes now." Opening her eye's Tsukune's mom saw a amazing black rose. It was perfect. Slowly a smile grew on her face that made Tsukune feel so happy. He made his mom smile.

"You and Enjerikku did this." She said taking the black crystal like rose from her son's hand. It was flawless. It was colored like a real rose you would think that it was a real one.

"Yes mommy. Do you like it mommy? We worked really hard on it."

"Yes, Tsukki-chan I love it. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Well, how about you go back to making golems. Try putting some of Enjerikku in the soil and he will be able to control it like his own body."

"Really? I can do that. That is so cool. Bye mommy I'll go try it."

I woke up in a cold sweat. '_It... it was all a dream. Just a dream. Enjerikku did you see that?' '__Yes, do you want to talk about it?__' 'No. Let's just go back to sleep. Maybe I should try that again...' _ Was my last though as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And there is the end of the new chapter. I know what some of your are thinking. "Who's Tsukune's mother?" "What happened to him?" "Why is he asking questions to a computer?" "Is he insane?" To answer the first two. Spoilers. The third. Because I can and the last one. Just a bit. But enough for now. I will have the next chapter out next week hopefully. School is starting soon and I am panicking on the inside. Sorry about the shorter update. This will most likely be the shortest update. The amount I write is directly tied to the amount of comments, followers and favs I get.

_Next Time on Souls and a Vampire: "Is this a __**dream**__ come true, or a living __**nightmare?!"**_

_Grim Reaper Out!_


	4. Chapter 2-1

I** do not own Soul Eater or Rosario+Vampire**, if I did then in Soul Eater there would have been a dating episode and if I owned Rosario+Vampire there would be a third season. The only thing I own is the right to write these stories. This is my first fan fic. So please no hateful comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated. As a writer I will try to update on a regular basis, be it could be every Wednesday or every other Wednesday (that was a typo last update, sorry). I will be going by the anime for both, but will include some characters from the manga. I haven't read the manga for either yet. Sorry if I use suffixes wrong.

* * *

_*Important Alert*_

I am sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school, my internet is spotty, and my main computer that I usually use has broken and I have to use a back up. I will update when I can, but be expecting for delays and waits. I do plan on making another story, but that may have to wait.

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Enjerikku Chieno

_**Spells and Soul Resenence Moves**_

* * *

Chapter Two - Part One: "Is this a _**dream**_ come true, or a living _**nightmare?!**_

_RING~RING~RI-BASH*_

_'Damn, stupid alarm clock. I though it learned the last time. Oh well. Another normal day.' '__Which sense of the word normal. The normal here or the ... well here?' __'Shut it. Damn it! Why can't I have a normal human life?' '__Because, a normal life is boring and another thing, You wouldn't have me!' _

_'It's to good to be true. How come your messing with me? You never done this before.' '__Because I never knew that it was this fun__.' 'Now how can my life get any more complicated?' '__You know, why do people say that?' __'I don't know, but when I say it Life just takes it as a challenge.' _

I then got up and did my morning routine. I got up put on my jeans and my t-shirt from the day before since it still smelt alright. I went and brush my teeth and use mouthwash. I made and drank some coffee. I then put on my Nike's and went outside my room. I looked a round and some of the other students are either in monster form or a fusion between the two. '_You'd think they had more control.' '__Yah at this rate they have no chance at coexistence.' _

I got out of the dorms and started down the path to the school. As I was walking down the path I came across a crowd of mostly guys. '_There is only one reason all these perverts would crowd around together,' '__and that is for a cute girl. It doesn't seem like your plan has helped at all.' __'Damn idiots. It seems like I am going to have to remedy that.'_

"Hey, Moka. How are you?" That seemed to get the pinkett's attention. She smiled and started to walk over to me. Naturally the guys in the crowd I was behind seemed to think she was smiling at them. Oh how wrong they were. She went right around them and said hello to Tsukune. This seemed to enrage the guys. Let's listen to them.

"Just who is that guy, thinking he can hang out with Moka?" said guy #1. "I know why can't Moka hang out with me." said hombre numero dos. "You, no she should hang out with me!" said guy number three. (I know I could have just said guy #? for all of them, but where is the fun in that.) They then decide by the guy code (Never used it before myself, for easy to see reasons.) that they would fight then and there to see who gets Moka. Lets leave them at this and see what Tsukune and Moka are up to.

"I'm fine Tsukune. How are you?" she asked. She seemed happier today. '_Wonder what's up with her?' '__Maybe she's happy that your her friend, or that she gets to drink your blood.' '__Maybe both.'_

"I'm good Moka. Let me recharge the blood tracker. After that you can drink some of my blood." to this Moka seemed to get flustered and embarrassed. '_She looks cute like that. Why is she so embarrassed. I only offered my blood?'_

"Really? I can suck your blood?" she said looking at the ground while pushing her fingers together. She seemed to get more embaraced by her own words. How does that even happen?

"Yes, but first I need to recharge the blood tracker. Without it charged no blood for Moka. No matter how flustered and cute she may get." That comment seemed to get her even more embarrassed and flustered. She held her hand right hand and I took with my left. While I used the right hand to imbue it with magic. "You know, I think the ring suits you. It matches your rosary."

"Thank you for making it. Thank you also for letting me drink your blood." She said still looking a bit flustered. When I was done I let go of her hand and tilted my head to the side so she could suck my blood easier. She leaned in and bite down. There was a moment of pain that was washed away with the feeling that you get when you walk with a numb foot.

After a while Enjerikku hardened the blood to tell Moka it was enough. So Moka let go and backed up with a dreamy look on her face. "That is the best blood that I have ever had, it's has the perfect balance of vitamins and minerals. It also has this underlying taste that I can place, but it makes it so much better. Thanks Tsukune." she said after opening her eyes.

"And?" Enjerikku piped in while exited my blood stream. "Thank you to Enjerikku." She said giggling. "So how about we start walking to school?"

"I was just about to ask. Come on Moka, lets go we don't want to be late." I said starting to walk to school.

"Okay Tsukune." With that we went to class. Let's check with the trio of idiots. They were all unconscious with various injuries. Out of some bushes came a person who looked around at the trio of sleepers and huffed. "This means war Moka Akashiya." The bell rang and the figure jumped. "Oh no I'm going to be late."

* * *

For Moka and Tsukune the day went by like normal till lunch. They were outside sitting on the stairs eating, "Hey Moka." I said gaining the attention of the pinkett. She jumped a bit till she noticed it was Tsukune. '_Why is she so jumpy?' '__Maybe she's just not used to having a friend to talk to.' __'Well that ends now. She won't be so alone anymore.' _

"Yes Tsukune?" she said looking up from her can of tomato juice.

"How come someone like you had never had a friend before me? Your pretty nice. I don't get how didn't have any friends." I said after taking a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, my favorite.

"Well Tsukune, before I came here I used to go to human schools. They used to make fun of me because I believed in monsters. The also made fun of me because of how smart I was." She seemed to get consumed by memories of the school. "It was so hard. I felt so alone. I felt like it would be better if I wasn't even there."

"Well Moka, you don't have to worry about that anymore. As long as I'm here, you'll always have a friend." '_No one should ever have to feel like she did at such a young age.' _

"Really Tsukune? Thank you so much!" she said happily as she tack-hugged him. What she did not notice was by doing so she pushed her, ah, 'assets' onto him. '_Does she know what she is doing?' '__Most likely not._' She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. "Tsukune you smell so good..."

'_Oh no! I know that look!'_

"Well Moka it was really nice to eat lunch with, but uh, I need to go and, uh, work on so stuff so by." I said as fast as I could before running off into the woods. I kept walking till I came across a small pond. '_Why did she zone out like that? She only does that when I'm bleeding.' '__Well I may had let a bit of myself seep though your nose when she hugged you. You reacted how any person would when put in a position like that, with a nose bleed! Ha__.' 'Damn it Enjerikku. Why did you do that?' _

Before I could get an answer from him I heard someone moan. I looked around in the forever present fog at the academy for the source of the noise. After a while I say on the opposite side of the pond was a girl hunched over on the ground. I went over and bent down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked finally getting a look at the girl.

She had electric blue hair with a bow with stars and sparkles hold it in a pony tail, had the regulation uniform skirt, a button up white shirt, a yellow sweater vest in place of the green uniform jacket and yellow leg warmers. She had big, um, *cough* 'assets', a heart shaped face, a button nose, slight pointed ears.

"Not really Tsukune. I was walking and all of a sudden my chest started hurting. It felt like it would burst. See?" she then proceeded to mash her chest into mine. While not unpleasant it was not something I was used to. Being in that accursed music box can do that. She seemed to notice my discomfort. "Is something wrong?" she asked with a innocent look. '_Is she doing this on purpose?_'

"No. Hey wait how do you know my name?" I asked getting a bit suspicious.

"Because silly I'm in you class. I sit to seats back and in the row next to you." she said smiling.

"Oh. Well lets get you to the nurse's office." I helped her up from the ground and held her up while we walked back to the school. Half way there she stopped. So I turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I never gave you my name. My name is Kurumu Kurono and I want to be your friend." she said while looking into to my eyes. _'She has such nice purple eyes...' _I though lazily. '_Snap out of it she is doing something to you!' __'Your just jealous that she likes me and not you!' __'Why would I be.. just forget it. It seems like you won't snap out of it so I'll just bide my time for now._'

With that conversation done Tsukune became dead to the world basically if it didn't involve Kurumu. After a while Tsukune seemed to regain the free will of his thoughts. '_Why the hell can't I control my body?!' '__Well it seems that you were charmed by Kurumu. It seems like she is a succubus from what I remember before I became your blood. I came into contact with many monsters before your mother trapped me and turned you into your blood.' _

_'Is there anything I can do get free of it?' '__No, it will wear of after awhile. But I can harden all the blood in your body to restrict your movement.' __'Thanks, I don't want to do something I'll regret.' _Enjerikku hardened the blood and I stopped moving. Kurumu didn't notice so she still kept walking holding onto his arm and kept pulling him and he fell over.

'_Shit that hurt. Why didn't she notice_?' '_I think she has something going on in that pretty little head of her's'__ 'Should I be worried?' '__For you no, for whoever she was thinking about probably.'_ '_And she walking. Let's see how long till she notices.' _Kurumu kept walking for five feet till she notice her walking handbag was gone.

"Tsukune where are you?" She looked in every direction except down. She even looked up, like WTH, is she stupid. "Oh well, it seems you've disappeared. Well I'll find you later." and with that she continued on her way. '_I'm considering calling out so she see how stupid she is.' '__That wouldn't work. If she walked for that long and looked everywhere but down, she won't feel stupid.__' 'You actuarially make sense. Well it looks like we're stuck here till the charm wears off or someone finds us.'_

* * *

*_Five hours later...*_

'_No one has came by here in five hours, what the fuck?' '__Well maybe we're lucky.'__ 'Oh how so?' '__Well anyone other than Kurumu or Moka would probably left you here, or beat you up.__' 'You're right. Damn it, where's Moka? I though Moka would be looking for me by now. _"Tsukune~!" a familiar voice calls out.

'_Moka my savior, finally someone.' _Moka came though were Kurumu had left five hours earlier. "Tsukune~!" she called out again. She, somehow just like Kurumu looked everywhere, even up, but not down. '_Is every girl here clueless?' '__Maybe?__' _Seemingly done with her 'thorough' search started walking toward Tsukune.

'_If she steps on me, and doesn't notice, I'm going to go and jump off the dorms.' '__You know that'll hurt a lot. Do you?__' 'Yah, but maybe stuff here will finally make sense.' _Moka kept walking and tripped on Tsukune. She cried out and did what any falling person would do, put there hands out in front of them.

At that moment I seemed to be able to make sound as I screamed in pain from being kicked in the collar bone. Since Moka threw her hands out to stop her they landed on Tsukune's ass. "I really like you and all, but you can at least buy a guy dinner first." I Tsukune said jokingly. That comment made Moka turn ten shades of red in the matter of seconds ending on the color of her favorite snack.

"I-i'm s-s-sorry Tsukune I didn't mean it. Wait, what are you doing on the ground? Where have you been for the past five hours?" She asked getting off of Tsukune, being careful of where she put her hands.

"Well, before now I could do nothing except look around. Now I can talk again. As for what I'm doing on the ground, Enjerikku hardened all the blood in my body so I won't do something I'll regret. As for where I've been, well I guess here." I said, still not able to move of my own free will.

"What do you mean something you'll regret. " Moka asked.

"Well believe it or not a girl I tried to help since she seemed ill, turned out to be a Succubus. She charmed me and I was unable to have free will till the charm weakened enough for me to be able to think properly. He told me what she was and hardened the blood. I tripped, took her five feet of walking to find out I was gone then looked around exactly like you did, not looking down at all, then left."

"So you've laid on the ground for the past five hours. Can I help you?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, you can stand me up so that I'm not eating dirt. And watch the wandering hands girl." She stood me up, but not without blushing the entire time. "Thanks. Now Enjerikku, please let the blood flow freely." The crimson blood unhardened and Tsukune started to hug Moka.

"Damn it. The charm is still active." I said still hugging Moka to my chest.

"Well, it seems since the charm was to adore the closest female. Well Moka, apparently you got yourself a temporary butler. Just say what you want poor Tsukune to do and he'll do it. If Tsukune tries hard enough to reject the command he should be able to break free." he said with a bit of mischief.

Moka seemed a bit embarrassed of the situation by the amount she was blushing. "Um, well can you stop hugging me?" she asked. As a testament of what Enjerikku had said I did exactly what Moka said. "Wow, it actually worked!" she said with a bit of surprise. "Now, go back to your dorm and stay there till the charm wears off." she ordered.

As a testament to what happened earlier, I did exactly what Moka told me to. When I got back I could move of my own free will. "At least now I can move. I'm glad that she didn't take advantage of the situation." I stayed sitting in room for what felt like hours, until I came across a thought. "How will I know the charm has worn off?"

"Well, does it feel like you should listen to Moka still?" asked the blood demon.

"Well, yes, but I get that every time I look at her because of her infinitely cute innocence." I said after a moment of thought. I then asked, "Is there a spell to prevent the _**Charm**_ spell from working? If so please teach it to me!" I asked the experienced blood demon.

"Well, I do know of a spell that can do that, but any magic user or charm user will know you have it on. It is called _**Repel**_. What is need to do is you draw a pentagram on a piece of clothing than inscribe this on it..." he said as he showed me the symbols. "Then all you have to do is force a small to large amount of magical energy when a charm is going to be used or is being used at the moment. It can not get rid of it, but it can stop it."

"Can you make that with the blood under the skin in like my hand and it so that it run constant due to the fact that magic flows throw the blood? Once I feel the pull of more magic I can get away from the caster." I asked the demon.

"You know that I never thought of that. It could work. Let me try." and with that the demon got to work on inscribe the spell on the back of my right hand. "There that should do the trick. Now we just wait to see if it works against the Kurumu."

"Good. Thanks. I think it's time to go to bed." I said looking at the clock. I changed into my flannel pants and went to sleep.

* * *

And there you have it, the first part of the second chapter. I will try to update when I can. I may make another story, but hey I may have to wait.

Read, review and I may not take your soul.

Grim Reaper Out.


End file.
